The present invention relates to the field of leads for correcting arrhythmias of the heart. More particularly, this invention relates to a single lead which can simultaneously pace, sense, and/or defibrillate one or more chambers of the heart.
Electrodes implanted in the body for electrical cardioversion or pacing of the heart are well known. More specifically, electrodes implanted in or about the heart have been used to reverse (i.e., defibrillate or cardiovert) certain life threatening arrhythmias, or to stimulate contraction (pacing) of the heart, where electrical energy is applied to the heart via the electrodes to return the heart to normal rhythm. Electrodes have also been used to sense near the sinus node in the atrium of the heart and to deliver pacing pulses to the atrium. An electrode positioned in any chamber of the heart senses the electrical signals that trigger the heartbeat. Electrodes detect abnormally slow (bradycardia) or abnormally fast (tachycardia) heartbeats. In response to the sensed bradycardia or tachycardia condition, a pulse generator produces pacing or defibrillation pulses to correct the condition. The same electrode used to sense the condition is also used in the process of delivering a corrective pulse or signal from the pulse generator of the pacemaker.
There are four main types of pulses or signals which are delivered by a pulse generator. Two of the signals or pulses are for pacing the heart. First of all, there is a pulse for pacing the heart when it is beating too slowly. The pulses trigger the heart beat. These pulses are delivered at a rate to increase the abnormally low heart rate to a normal or desired level. The second type of pacing is used on a heart that is beating too fast. This type of pacing is called antitachycardia pacing. In this type of pacing, the pacing pulses are delivered initially at a rate much faster or slower than the abnormally beating heart until the heart rate can be returned to a normal or desired level. The third and fourth types of pulses are delivered through large surface area electrodes used when the heart is beating too fast or is fibrillating, respectively. The third type is called cardioversion. This is delivery of a relatively low energy shock, typically in the range of 0.5 to 5 joules, to the heart. The fourth type of pulse or signal is a defibrillation signal which is the delivery of a high energy shock, typically greater than 25 joules, to the heart.
Sick sinus syndrome and symptomatic AV block constitute the major reasons for insertion of cardiac pacemakers today. Cardiac pacing may be performed by the transvenous method or by electrodes implanted directly onto the epicardium. Most commonly, permanent transvenous pacing is performed using one or more leads with electrodes positioned within one or more chambers of the heart. The distal end of a lead, sometimes referred to as a catheter, may be positioned in the right ventricle or in the right atrium through a subclavian vein. The lead terminal pins are attached to a pulse generator which is implanted subcutaneously.
Some patients require a pacing system to detect and correct an abnormal heartbeat in both the atrium and ventricle which may have independent rhythms, as well as a defibrillation system to detect and correct an abnormally fast heart rate (tachycardia condition). In the past, a common practice for a patient having to pace both of these chambers would be to provide two different leads attached to the heart. One would be implanted for delivering pacing/sensing/defibrillating to the ventricle and one to the atrium to both pace and sense.
Having two separate leads implanted within the heart is undesirable for many reasons. Among the many reasons are that the implantation procedure for implanting two leads is more complex and also takes a longer time when compared to the complexity and time needed to implant a single lead. In addition, two leads may mechanically interact with one another after implantation which can result in dislodgment of one or both of the leads. In vivo mechanical interaction of the leads may also cause abrasion of the insulative layer along the lead which can result in an electrical failure of one or both of the leads. Another problem is that as more leads are implanted in the heart, the ability to add other leads is reduced. If the patient""s condition changes over time the ability to add leads is restricted. Two separate leads also increase the risk of infection and may result in additional health care costs associated with re-implantation and follow-up.
Because of these problems, catheters having electrodes for both pacing and sensing in both chambers of the heart on a single lead body have been used. These leads, known as single pass lead designs, have drawbacks since the single pass lead designs utilize xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d electrodes or electrodes which are not attached to the endocardial wall of the heart. The catheter having the electrodes which forms the lead body is essentially straight. The electrode or electrodes may float or move slightly at a distance from the endocardial wall within the heart.
The portion of the lead positioned within the atrium of current single-pass endocardial leads has one or more electrodes which are incorporated into the lead body as an electrically conductive cylindrical or semicylindrical ring structure. In other words, the lead body is basically cylindrical and the one or more electrodes positioned within the atrium of the heart are cylindrical metal structures incorporated into the cylindrical lead body. The ring electrode structures do not allow for tissue ingrowth into the electrode to enhance electrode stabilization within the atrium. Since the location of the electrodes is not fixed against the atrial wall, the performance of these leads is more variable. In other words, variations with respect to electrical contact with the wall of the atrium results in suboptimal electrical sensing capability and pacing delivery capability. Typically, the pacing characteristics of a floating electrode are less desirable than the pacing characteristics associated with an electrode fixed to the endocardial wall of the heart. The performance of a lead using a floating electrode is poorer than a lead having electrodes which contact or are nearer the walls of the heart.
Another problem associated with the current straight single pass leads, is that these electrodes may be unable or less able to sense an arrhythmic condition. In addition, the applied voltage or current needed for pacing may be ineffective. Additional energy may have to be used to pace the heart thereby depleting energy from the battery of the pulse generator of the pacing system.
There is a real need for a single-pass transvenous pacing or defibrillation lead. A single-pass lead equipped with such an electrode arrangement would allow for better sensing capability and better pacing therapy to the heart. In addition, there is a need for a single-pass lead having an electrode for positioning within the atrium that allows for tissue ingrowth. Such an electrode would further enhance lead stabilization within the heart. There is also a need for a single-pass endocardial lead which has an electrode for placing within the right atrium of the heart that accommodates eluting anti-inflammatory drugs. There is still a further need for a single pass endocardial lead that is easier for a surgeon to implant.
A single-pass endocardial lead electrode adapted for implantation and for connection to a system for monitoring or stimulating cardiac activity includes a lead body. The lead, in one embodiment, includes a first distal end electrode or electrode pair which has a first electrical conducting surface. The lead body also has a second electrode or electrode pairs which has a second electrical conducting surface. The second electrode or electrode pair is adapted for positioning and fixation to the wall of the atrium of the heart. A passive fixation element is used as part of the second electrode or electrode pair. The lead body also includes a curved portion which facilitates the positioning and fixing of the second electrode or electrode pair. The curved portion has a radius near the natural radius of the atrium. The first and second electrode may be a single electrode or a bipolar pair. The curve in the lead body, which is positioned in the right atrium of the heart after implantation, positions the electrode closer to the wall of the atrium to enhance the sensing and pacing performance of the lead.
The electrical conducting surface of the second electrode has a relatively small diameter when compared to previous electrodes. The small diameter electrode results in superior electrical performance when compared to previous single-pass endocardial leads. The benefits include increased pacing impedance, increased P-wave signal amplitudes and decreased atrial pacing capture thresholds. The increased impedance lets the battery energy source last longer. The single-pass lead equipped with an atrial electrode capable of being fixed to the endocardial wall allows for better sensing capability and better current delivery to the heart. The second electrode may be placed on the outside of the curved portion of the lead body. The fixed atrial electrode enhances lead stabilization within the heart and the result is no need for two leads in the heart. The costs and complexity associated with implanting and follow-up care for the single pass lead is less than two separate leads.
In another embodiment, the lead includes a first distal end electrode or pair of electrodes for positioning in the ventricle and a second proximal electrode or pair of electrodes for positioning in the atrium. The second electrode or pair of electrodes are adapted for positioning and fixation to the wall of the atrium of the heart. An active fixation element is used as part of the second electrode or electrode pair. The lead body also may include a curved portion which facilitates the positioning and fixing of the second electrode or second pair of electrodes. The lead body also includes at least one recess for positioning an active fixation element within the recess.
In yet another embodiment, the recess is able to house the active fixation electrode as well as a portion of a lead body associated with the atrium (atrial lead body). By moving the terminal pin with respect to a yoke, the lead body is moved out of the recess. The atrial lead body can be a straight lead or a J-shaped lead. The type of atrial lead body used will depend on the placement of the lead within the atrium of the heart and the preference of the surgeon doing the placement. The advantage is that the active fixation electrode is placed into the recess during placement of the lead to prevent it from attaching inadvertently to the subclavian vein or other tissue while it is being inserted.
In another embodiment, an active fixation electrode is included with the lead that can be controllably moved from a recessed position to an attachment position by rotating the terminal pin attached to the conductor coil which is attached to the body of the active fixation electrode.
In yet another embodiment, the lead includes a distal end having a first pacing electrode or electrode pair. The distal end of the lead body also has a second electrode or electrode pair. The second electrode or electrode pair is positioned away from the first electrode or electrode pair. The first and second electrodes fit within a single chamber of the heart for multi-site pacing or pulse delivery to the single chamber. In a first embodiment, the distal end of the lead body includes a curved portion which facilitates the positioning of the first and second electrode or electrode pair within the single chamber. The first electrode may be a single electrode associated with a unipolar arrangement or may be one of a pair of electrodes associated with a bipolar electrode. The second electrode may be either unipolar or bipolar as well.
In another embodiment, the lead includes a first leg for the first electrode and a second leg for the second electrode. One of the first or second legs is movable between a withdrawn position and an extended position. When inserting the lead, the withdrawn leg is within the lead body which eases the task of insertion. In yet another embodiment, the two legs may be withdrawn to a position within the lead for easy insertion. In each of the embodiments, the first electrode and second electrode can be passively or actively fixed.
In another embodiment, the lead extends from two terminal legs at a proximal end of the lead to two electrode legs at a distal end of the lead. Each electrode leg includes a first electrode and a second electrode. The second electrode is adapted for positioning and fixation to the wall of the atrium of the heart.
In one embodiment, a bifurcated lead includes a main lead body which is adapted to carry signals to and from the heart. The main body extends to a first electrode assembly which has a first electrode and a second electrode, and is adapted to be implanted within a first chamber of the heart. The body also extends to a second electrode assembly which has a third electrode and a fourth electrode, and is adapted to be implanted within a second chamber of the heart. In another embodiment, the lead body has an intermediate portion which comprises a quad lumen body. In yet another embodiment, the first electrode leg and the second electrode leg each have a semi-circular profile. A yoke, in another configuration, couples the first electrode leg and the second electrode leg with the intermediate portion. The first electrode assembly and the second electrode assembly can be either actively or passively fixated within the heart. A mesh screen can also be provided to allow for better tissue in-growth.
In another embodiment, a bifurcated lead includes a main lead body which is adapted to carry signals to and from the heart. The main body extends to a first electrode assembly which has a first electrode and a second electrode, and is adapted to be implanted within a first chamber of the heart. The body also extends to a second electrode assembly which has a third electrode and a fourth electrode, and is adapted to be implanted within a second chamber of the heart. The first electrode assembly and the second electrode assembly include an active fixation portion, to which a movement assembly is coupled. In one embodiment, the movement assembly includes an externally threaded portion which is engaged with an internally threaded housing. In another embodiment, the internally threaded portion comprises an insert disposed within the lead.
In another embodiment, a bifurcated lead includes a main lead body which is adapted to carry signals to and from the heart. The main body extends to a first electrode assembly which has a first electrode and a second electrode, and is adapted to be implanted within a first chamber of the heart. The body also extends to a second electrode assembly which has a third electrode and a fourth electrode, and is adapted to be implanted within a second chamber of the heart. The lead is coupled with a signal generator which is adapted for producing pulses to apply to the heart.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a body-implantable lead assembly comprising a lead, one end of the lead being adapted to be connected to electrical supply for providing or receiving electrical pulses. The other end of the lead comprises a distal tip which is adapted to be connected to tissue of a living body. The lead is characterized by having either a) a porous electrode at the base of the helix and/or b) an insulating coating over a portion of the helix so that the impedance is increased for the helix as compared to a helix of the same size and materials without an insulating coating. The lead also has an increased impedance or a high impedance which can act to extend the life of the battery. The high or at least the increased impedance may be effected in any of an number of ways, including, but not limited to one or more of the following structures: 1) a fully insulated tissue-engaging tip with an electrode at the base of the insulated tip, 2) a partially insulated (only a portion of the surface area of the engaging tip being insulated), 3) a mesh or screen of material at the distal end of the lead, at the base of an extended engaging tip (whether a fixed or retractable tip), 4) the selection of materials in the composition of the mesh and/or tip which provide higher impedance, 5) the partial insulative coating of a mesh or screen to increase its impedance, and 6) combinations of any of these features. There may be various constructions to effect the high impedance, including the use of helical tips with smaller surface areas (e.g., somewhat shorter or thinner tips). There may also be a sheath-of material inert to body materials and fluids and at least one conductor extending through the lead body. The use of these various constructions in the tip also allows for providing the discharge from the tip in a more highly resolved location or area in the tip.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a body-implantable lead assembly comprising a lead, one end being adapted to be connected to electrical supply for providing or receiving electrical pulses. The lead further comprises a distal tip which is adapted to be connected to tissue of a living body. The lead also has a high impedance to extend the life of the battery. There may be various constructions to effect the high impedance. There may also be a sheath of material at the distal end of the lead assembly, with the sheath being inert to body materials and fluids and at least one conductor extending through the lead body.
The distal tip electrode is adapted, for example, for implantation proximate to the heart while connected with a system for monitoring or stimulating cardiac activity. The distal tip electrode includes an electrode tip (preferably with only a percentage of its entire surface area being electrically conductively exposed [only a portion of the surface is insulated] to increase its impedance), preferably a mesh screen disposed at a distal end of the electrode tip, a fixation helix disposed within the electrode tip, and a helix guiding mechanism. The mesh screen preferably is electrically active (conductive as well as active), and the area of the mesh screen and the percentage of electrically exposed surface area of the electrode tip can be changed to control electrical properties. Further, the mesh screen can entirely cover an end surface of the electrode tip, or a portion of the end surface in the form of an annular ring. In one embodiment, the helix guiding mechanism includes a hole punctured within the mesh screen. Alternatively, the helix guiding mechanism can include a guiding bar disposed transverse to a radial axis of the electrode. The helix is retractable, and is in contact with a movement mechanism. The movement mechanism provides for retracting the helix, such as during travel of the electrode tip through veins. The helix is aligned with the radial axis of the electrode and travels through the guiding mechanism. The mesh may be tightly woven or constructed so that there are effectively no openings, or the mesh can be controlled to provide controlled porosity, or controlled flow through the mesh.
In another embodiment, the electrode tip includes a mesh screen forming a protuberance on the end surface of the electrode tip. The protuberance is axially aligned with the radial axis of the electrode. The helix travels around the protuberance as it passes through the mesh while traveling to attach to tissue within the heart. The helix also travels around the protuberance as it is retracted away from the tissue within the heart. If the mesh screen is insulated around the protuberance, then a high impedance tip is created. Advantageously, the protuberance allows for better attachment to the cardiac tissue without having the electrode tip penetrating therethrough.
Additionally, a distal tip electrode is provided including an electrode tip, a mesh screen disposed at a distal end of the electrode tip, a fixation helix disposed within the electrode tip, and a helix guiding mechanism. The electrode tip further may include a piston for moving the helix. The piston further may include a slot for receiving a bladed or fixation stylet. When engaged and rotated, the piston provides movement to the helix. The base provides a mechanical stop for the helix and piston when retracted back in to the electrode tip.
In another embodiment, the distal tip assembly is adapted for implantation proximate to the heart while connected with a system for monitoring or stimulating cardiac activity. A fixation helix/piston assembly is housed by an electrode collar, housing, and base assembly. Attached to the proximal end of the helix is a piston which includes a proximal slot for receiving a bladed or fixation stylet. When a stylet is engaged in the slot and rotated, the piston provides movement to the helix. Depending on the embodiment, the fixation helix/piston assembly may be electrically active or inactive. The electrode collar, housing, and base all house the fixation helix/piston assembly. The proximal end of the electrode collar is attached to the distal end of the housing. Furthermore, the proximal end of the housing is attached to the distal end of the base, and the proximal end of the base is directly attached to the conductor coils of the lead.
A mesh screen may be attached to the distal tip of the electrode collar. The mesh screen, in another embodiment, is electrically active and serves as the electrode on the distal tip assembly. The tip may then be fully insulated to increase the impedance of the tip or may be partially insulated (with preselected areas of the helix tip being insulated and other areas being non-insulated) to adjust the impedance of the tip to the specific or optimal levels desired. The area of the mesh screen can be modified to cover differing portions of the end surface of the distal tip assembly to control electrical properties of the lead. The fixation helix travels through a guiding mechanism, where the guiding mechanism allows the fixation helix to be extended and retracted. In one embodiment, the helix guiding mechanism includes a hole formed within the mesh screen. Alternatively, the helix guiding mechanism can include a guiding bar disposed transverse to a radial axis of the electrode collar. The mesh screen and/or guiding bar also serve as a full extension stop when the helix is fully extended. The base serves as a stop when the fixation helix/piston assembly is fully retracted.
In yet another embodiment, the electrode uses a partially insulated fixation helix to provide a relatively high pacing impedance electrode. The fixation helix is insulated using insulating coatings over a portion of the fixation helix.
The above lead embodiments are also incorporated into a system, wherein the lead is operatively coupled with a pulse generator. Signals or pacing pulses produced by the pulse generator which are sent and/or received from the electrodes. The pulse generator can be programmed and the electronics system includes a delay portion so that the timing between a pulse at a first electrode and a pulse at a second electrode.
The provided electrode tip supplies a retractable helix and a mesh screen which advantageously allows for sufficient tissue in-growth. The guide mechanism provides a convenient way to direct the rotation of the helix. A further advantage of the electrode tip is the provided mechanical stop. The mechanical stop aids in preventing over-retraction of the helix during the installation or removal of the electrode tip.
The electrodes are attached to the endocardium so that the electrical signals received from the heart are better than with floating, unattached electrodes. In addition, the active fixation electrodes can be placed into a recess so that mechanisms, such as a helical hook, used to attach the electrode to the wall of the heart will not catch undesired tissue. A further advantage is that only one lead needs to be placed into the patient to do both sensing and pacing of all types. The lead can also be shaped to facilitate placement of the lead.
A further advantage is that the bi-polar single pass lead allows for two chambers of the heart to be paced and/or sensed, while only one lead is implanted within the patient. This assists in preventing added stress and expense for the patient. In addition, the active fixation element will not hook nor snag tissue when it is retracted within the lead. The active fixation element does not require the use of a stylet, since the terminal pins are used to extend and retract the active fixation element. An additional benefit is that only one lead is placed into the patient for both sensing and pacing, thereby eliminating the need for placement of the second lead.
Yet another advantage is that the extendable portion of the lead is mechanically isolated from the main lead body so that the helical screw or hook can turn independently of the lead body. In other words, the body of the lead does not need to be turned to affix the helical screw to the heart.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims and their equivalents.